


Birthday Special

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: Tom is put out about something on their birthday, but luckily Bill knows how to make it all better.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Special

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tokiohotelfiction page on 2 September 2015 :)

“I look like an idiot.” Tom re-played the clip for the third time and groaned. He’d gone in for a double armed embrace after wishing his twin a happy birthday and Bill had only half returned it, keeping one hand firmly on his hip. “You look like you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” came Bill’s slurred reply. His twin was lying on the bed, lolling around drunkenly and staring at the ceiling. They’d just returned from their birthday celebrations. The show in Mexico City had been explosive, Georg and Gustav had even presented them with a cake on stage, most of which they’d wolfed down backstage before meeting the fans and then hitting the town. The two of them had left pretty early however, feigning exhaustion but really just keen to have a little celebration of their own. Only now Tom was distracted.

“I know you don’t,” Tom said. “But you look like you do.”

“Let me see,” Bill was beckoning him over with a crooked finger and hooded eyes. Tom slouched across the room, still half dressed and deposited himself on the end of the bed. Bill sat up beside him, draping heavy limbs all over him and pressing himself up against Tom’s back. With a tsk he snatched Tom’s phone from his hand.

“Hey!”

“I wanna see what you’re fussing about.”

“I’m not fussing,” Tom denied. “I’m just saying.”

Together they watched the short clip play out on Tom’s phone. As soon as it had finished Bill hit replay and cackled. “Aw, Tomi.”

“You see what I mean?” Tom turned to look at Bill and was met with his twin’s looming face. Bill was grinning impishly. He gave him a quick kiss, then threw Tom’s phone on the bedspread and wrapped his arms around Tom from behind.

“I look so good though.”

“I know,” Tom said, leaning in to Bill as he nosed into his ear. “That’s half the problem. I look like your lame boyfriend.”

Tom gesticulated vaguely and pouted at the mirror on the wall opposite. In the reflection he could see he and Bill together, Bill placing feather soft kisses to his skin and Tom’s face morose.

“Tomi,” Bill purred and looked up to catch Tom’s eye in the mirror. “Look how good we look.”

Tom shrugged but couldn’t help smile dopily at them both. “You look good.”

Bill shook his head and long fingers came up to stroke over Tom’s forehead, pushing his hair back and off his face. It felt nice and Tom tipped his head back slightly, wanting more of Bill’s touches.

“No Tom,” Bill said softly. “You’re so silly.”

Tom cracked another lazy smile, at last tearing his eyes from their reflection and twisting his upper half to face Bill. Bill was on his knees, unlike Tom he still had a top on and Tom wanted to change that soon, eager for tipsy birthday sex.

Gently, he cupped Bill’s cheek and they shared a smile. Bill’s eyes were fuzzy from alcohol and Tom knew his would be the same. They’d been drinking champagne all day and even had some more stashed away for later, saved for a private chink of glasses in the last waking hours of their birthday.

“You’ve always been the pretty twin,” Tom told his brother.

“You’re not so bad, just a bit rough around the edges.” Bill tugged on Tom’s beard and leaned in so close they were sharing breath. Tom couldn’t help but feed off Bill’s radiant happiness. His twin had been glowing all day and he was still smiling now, his face so close to Tom’s.

Tom’s hand found Bill’s thigh and gave it a squeeze.

“I have a present for you,” Bill suddenly said.

“I don’t have anything for you.” He wrinkled his forehead but Bill’s fingers instantly smoothed away his concern, then fanned down his body, nails dragging lightly over his bare stomach and coming to a rest at the leather belt that kept his jeans up.

“I already know you’ll like it,” Bill went on. “And it’s a no return policy.”

Tom’s face split into an eager grin, his tongue flicking out to dabble at the ring bolted through his lower lip.

“Scoot up,” Bill instructed, pushing at Tom until he obeyed and lay back against the pillows at the head of the bed. He propped himself up a bit, wanting to see Bill.

Bill made quick work of Tom’s belt, whipping it off in a single motion and then dragging down his jeans and boxers. Off they came and Bill dumped them over the side of the bed along with Tom’s socks.

“You,” Tom said, leaning up on his elbows and giving Bill an expectant look.

“What?”

“I want you to be naked as well,” Tom told him, eyeing Bill hungrily.

Bill rolled his eyes good naturedly and undressed. There was no show, nothing overtly sexy about it, but Tom couldn’t help but ogle his twin, wondering how on earth he’d lucked out so much. Bill was perfect to him.

“Happy?” Bill slunk forward on his hands, hovering above Tom’s groin and breathing hotly over the tip of his straining dick. Tom shuddered and had to refrain from bucking up and just fucking into Bill’s wet mouth. Over the years Tom had had to learn how to exercise perfect self control when he was around his twin. Half the time Bill didn’t even know what he did to Tom, flouncing around in next to nothing, preening in front of the mirror, even curled up on their sofa with Pumba in loose sweats and one of Tom’s t-shirts. Bill was so fucking sexy, and Tom was not immune.

“Yes, ‘m with you,” he answered fondly, watching as Bill preened.

Then long fingers wrapped around Tom’s cock and began to pump slowly. Tom hissed but didn’t close his eyes. Nothing turned him on more than Bill between his legs, touching, kissing, sucking, fucking. It was all Tom really lived for, for Bill.

“You’re really hard,” Bill looked up at Tom through dark lashes. “Is this for me?”

Tom nodded and gave Bill an affectionate smile. “You know it is, dummy.”

“Mmm,” Bill hummed and flicked his tongue out to lap at the tip of Tom’s dick. “I like to hear you say it.”

“Fuck,” Tom breathed, already feeling his heart stutter in his chest and his belly swirl. Bill was so talented, so willing and so good to Tom. It was maddening. With a last look up, Bill bent over Tom’s dick and sucked him in, swirling his tongue around the hard flesh as he went down on his brother.

Bill formed a tight vacuum with his mouth and it was all Tom could do to not come undone at once. It had been a long time since Bill had sucked him off, the hectic tour schedule drastically reducing any quality twin time, instead limiting it to tired kisses before bed and jacking each other off hurriedly when they were sure Georg and Gustav had gone to sleep on the bus.

But now, now Tom’s whole body was thrumming with pleasure. Between his legs, Bill’s mouth felt hot and wet around his cock, sucking and licking, teasing enough to make Tom go crazy. With a shaking hand, Tom reached down to card his fingers through Bill’s hair, gently urging Bill for more, go deeper. Bill did, and Tom tensed, his hands pulling on Bill’s fluffy blond waves.

“Tom,” Bill mumbled, the word garbled as Bill almost choked around Tom’s length. Tom knew what his twin was asking and he released his hair, stroking apologetically through it and watching as Bill pulled back so only the tip was surrounded by red lips.

“Sorry,” Tom panted. “You’re too good at that.”

Bill gave him a hazy smile, looking flushed from the alcohol and momentary lack of oxygen. His lips were already bruised. Tom brushed his hand down Bill’s cheek and pushed two fingers against his full lips.

“Dirty boy,” he said as Bill sucked them in, his tongue lapping at Tom’s digits. He felt more than heard Bill hum in satisfaction around them, and then watched in reverence as Bill’s dark eyes came up to meet his. The way Bill was looking at him was sin, his own twin laying between his legs while Tom’s cock bumped against his chin and left a sticky thread of pre-come.

Bill pulled back a fraction and Tom’s fingers trailed down his chin. They shared a deep look and then Bill spoke in a cracked voice.

“Happy Birthday.”

Calloused fingers reached round Bill’s head, cupping the back of his skull and drawing his twin up to him for a biting kiss. Between them Tom felt Bill’s cock hang heavy, the tip brushing against his own. It made them both shudder, the feeling in the room electric. Tom had forgotten the stupid little video of their birthday hug, how could he ever feel inadequate when Bill treated him like this? Bill had given Tom his heart a long, long time ago and Tom realised he’d been an idiot to even be bothered over some random moment that happened to be caught on camera. They kissed until Tom couldn’t take it anymore, squirming beneath his twin and needing some sort of release soon or he was sure he’d go insane.

“Are you going to—” Tom began, not wanting to push his twin but so hoping he’d finish what he’d started.

In answer, Bill’s hand snaked between them, his breath still hot across Tom’s lips as he fisted Tom’s cock, rolling it slowly between his fingers and thumb, working Tom until he felt wild with lust.

“It’s my present,” Bill said and licked at Tom’s lips. “I’ve got to give you all of it.”

Tom groaned, unable to do much else, his blood having rushed south long ago. Everything around him was foggy but Bill was entirely in focus, now moving down his body and mapping a wet path of kisses.

When he reached Tom’s cock again he wasted no time in opening his mouth and swallowing around the hard length. Tom’s hips stuttered up and Bill levelled him a fleeting glare from behind his bangs.

“Sorry,” Tom mumbled, his mouth hanging open as he watched Bill suck him off.

Bill ignored him, only spread his palms over Tom’s hips and pinned him against the bed.

His twin was moving in earnest now, bobbing up and down. His tongue ring kept digging into the slit at the tip and every time Tom swore he saw stars.

“Fuck, Bill,” Tom panted. “You’re so fucking good, you’re so fucking hot. Do you know how sexy you are?”

Bill pulled off Tom with a wet smack. “You are such a sap when you’re drunk.”

Tom shook his head as Bill took him in his mouth once more. “I love you,” was all he could manage. Everything was building up hard and fast now, Tom’s balls ached and Bill’s lips on his cock were teasing, so good, so hot. With trembling hands Tom reached down to Bill, wanting simply to touch him where he bobbed over his groin.

“Ah, ah, fuck!” Tom’s body tensed, his neck thrown back against the pillows as Bill drew the orgasm right out of him. He didn’t pull off as Tom came and with a few short judders he shot his load right against the back of Bill’s throat.

“Oh my god, oohh my god, Bill... shit!”

“Good?” Bill let go at last, pulling a face as he licked his lips. “Gross.”

“It’s not gross,” Tom shook his head dazedly and reached for Bill with limp arms. “Come to me.”

Bill crawled into Tom’s arms, dropping his head onto his shoulder. “Oooo,” he rubbed against Tom’s thigh and Tom grinned, rolling them over so he was on top, covering his little brother with his body. They always fit together like this, lazing around each other like puppies.

“My turn?” Bill asked, looking up hopefully as Tom lay atop him.

“Hmm,” Tom pondered his twin and stroked a hand over his forehead softly. “Greedy.”

Bill smacked Tom’s ass and glared up at him. “I want a birthday present too.”

Tom’s eyes crinkled at the edge as he regarded his bratty little twin. “What if I’m too tired?”

“You aren’t,” Bill told him flatly. “I just gave you a present that blew your mind, you owe me.”

“I think you owed me,” Tom teased. “I looked like such a dumbass in that video.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “You caught me by surprise, I was still busy posing for the fans.”

Tom reached a hand down Bill’s body, tweaking a nipple as he went. Bill squirmed beneath him.

“What are you going to do?” Bill wanted to know, his voice suddenly breathy.

Tom kissed Bill, slowly, sensually, bringing them right back into this together. His fingers found Bill’s cock and he gave it a light tug, pleased when Bill nipped at his lip and gasped.

“I’m going to give you your birthday present,” Tom said.

“I thought you didn’t get me one,” Bill rejoined.

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” Tom said, thumbing Bill’s slit.

Bill’s eyes opened and regarded Tom, as though waiting for him to make the next move.

“Thank you for my birthday blowjob,” Tom told him, nipping Bill’s chin affectionately.

“Are you going to give me one?” Bill asked huskily. Bill’s hands were all over Tom now, scratching at the skin as Tom’s hand worked his dick.

“Maybe,” Tom said, enjoying the way Bill’s eyes were half annoyed, half turned on.

“Tom,” Bill groaned. “Please.”

“Alright then,” Tom finally said, with a last lick to Bill’s lips before he trailed sucking kisses down Bill’s body to his most secret of places. Beneath his ministrations, Bill writhed with anticipation.

“Oh!” Bill gasped. “Yes!”

Tom grinned, pulling back to gaze down at his little brother, splayed so ready and willing for him on their birthday.

“Happy Birthday, Billy,” he murmured before he bent low over his twin and gave Bill his birthday present at last.


End file.
